Remordimientos
by Bordebergia
Summary: Ellos no podían borrar sus acciones y ahora solo quedaba adaptarse, aunque el dolor y la melancolía estuvieran a la orden del día. Pero el tiempo se agota y deben conseguir para otros el final que anhelan o pagarán el precio de su amor. Advertencia: Posible fluff, quizá ooc y tal vez momentos sad.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Admiren! Un poco de IR que nació de varias canciones románticas-sad.**

 **¿Les gustaría más capítulos, aunque tuviera que convertir esto en un AU?**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al verse, todo parecía regresar a ser como en los viejos tiempos en donde compartían sus aventuras y batalla.

Sin embargo, el sabor amargo de tener al otro tan cerca y tan lejos era casi insoportable.

 _¿Qué demonios les había pasado para tomar esas decisiones?_

Ellos dos se complementaban de forma perfecta, llegando a ignorar a todo el mundo mientras peleaban por tonterías como niños y ocultaban sus sentimientos de forma perfecta.

Pero los años pasaban y aquellos besos que nunca se dieron y las palabras ahogadas en el silencio eran una carga pesada, más que la muerte que por años les había atormentado.

Quizá porque debían de lidiar con sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo.

Y no importaba si estaban casados, o si sus hijos crecían con cada día que pasaba.

Ellos se sentían solos cuando estaba alejados uno del otro, sin importar que los besos de sus parejas recorrieran sus labios una y otra vez.

De alguna manera, extrañaban lo que nunca pasó y se convirtió en una fantasía imposible de realizar.

 _¡¿Qué clase ironía era esa?! Se preguntaban con cada aniversario que llegaba mientras intentaban mantener aquella sonrisa falsa ante todos._

Tal vez si alguna vez se hubieran armado de valor para preguntarle al otro su opinión sobre el amor todo sería distinto; de haberlo hecho, podrían despertar con una pequeña risa y con un alma en paz ante los dulces labios del otro.

Sin embargo, ya no podían retroceder y ahora quedaba la melancolía aunque… ellos dos eran expertos en hallar una solución a sus problemas.

—Ichigo, buenos días— dijo Rukia, en uno de aquellos días de visita que tenían.

El aludido sonrió mientras se levantaba de uno de los escalones cerca del mirador en donde muchas veces habían observado la ciudad de Karakura.

—Llegas a tiempo— respondió el Kurosaki con una sonrisa de alegría para acercarse a ella —¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien.

—¿Solo eso? — insistió Ichigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Ichigo soltó una pequeña risa —Tomar una siesta en uno de los arboles más grandes que hay por aquí.

—Sabes que de hacerlo ellos dos van a enfurecer— respondió Rukia con una leve sonrisa.

—No lo harán, ni siquiera van a enterarse— aseguró Ichigo, al ver que su compañero se mostraba interesada, siguió hablando —Podemos usar Kido y detener el tiempo en toda Karakura.

Rukia al escuchar esa idea tan descabellada, no pudo evitar reír divertida.

—¡Eres un tarado! — exclamó entre risas, solo para sentir como Ichigo la cargaba con suavidad.

—Tuve que hacerlo, amo tu sonrisa y como te ríes— respondió.

La mano de la capitana acarició con suavidad el rostro de su camarada, ambos sabían que no podían reducir aquella distancia o se convertirían en amantes que caminarían en la oscuridad hasta ser iluminados por la luz de la verdad.

Aun así, era demasiado triste saber que nunca se atrevieron a romper aquella distancia y que de haberlo hecho, ambos seguramente estarían viviendo una aventura entre dos mundos.

—Y yo adoro tu dulzura, Ichigo— dijo Rukia con suavidad, mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amado.

El Kurosaki cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar cómo serían los labios de ella, ¿Cálidos como su mirada?, ¿Fríos asemejándose a su bankai?, ¿Dulces imitando su personalidad más infantil? O ¿Amargos y adictivos como el café?

Al sentir la suavidad de aquellos labios y sus ojos cerrados, Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

Cuando Ichigo sugirió eso y besó su mano, ella no pudo dormir, pues cada vez que lo intentaba el recuerdo se mezclaba con su fantasía y se convertía en algo doloroso.

Ichigo al abrir los ojos y ver la tristeza en su amada, se vio obligado a romper parte de la promesa y con cuidado besó la frente de Rukia.

—No importa si solo es un instante en el que puedo tenerte entre mis brazos, eso basta para mí— dijo el Kurosaki —Quizá el futuro nos separó, pero sé que tú eres mi otra mitad— afirmó.

Rukia no habló, simplemente abrazó con fuerza a Ichigo, dejándose embriagar por su aroma similar al de las glicinas el cual no había cambiado desde que era un adolescente.

Ella adoraba aquella fragancia dulce, pues esta no se podía comparar a la de las glicinas de Japón, tal vez porque reflejaba la faceta más tierna de Ichigo, la cual estaba reservada para la capitana.

 _Amantes, amigos, compañeros o enamorados, ¿Cuál era la mejor palabra para definirles?_

 _Quizá ninguna._

—Te amo— dijo Rukia.

Ichigo al escucharla la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos —Desearía poder estar juntos y no quiero esperar a otra vida, es demasiado tiempo perdido— respondió para soltar un pequeño suspiro —¿Puedes perdonarme por no invitarte a salir?

—Ya no hay nada que perdonar Ichigo, solo quédate aquí conmigo, un poco más para que pueda fingir que todo está bien cuando regrese al Goitei— pidió la capitana.

—No querría estar en otro lugar— respondió Ichigo, deseando que aquel instante durara toda una eternidad.

Pero ellos dos estaban seguros que sin importar cuantas veces se vieran, las reglas que se impusieran para evitar convertirse en amantes apasionados o los largos periodos que les separasen, el arrepentimiento no se marcharía y les rogaría crear una imagen lo más exacta posible del otro en su mente, para no llorar ante la soledad.

Con la esperanza de que en sus sueños, finalmente el sol y la luna pudiesen estar juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí esta la siguiente parte y podrán ver un poco de que va a ir la historia.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la despedida fue inminente.

—Adiós— corearon ambos con una sonrisa falsa para calmar a sus respectivas parejas quienes solían inquietarse en momentos así.

Pero aquella sonrisa no servía de nada, pues Ichigo podía ver la tristeza en los ojos violáceos de su amada. Y Rukia se percataba de la mirada de desesperación del Kurosaki ante la imposibilidad de cambiar su vida sin convertir todo en un infierno.

Cuando ellos dos se dieron la espalda, su corazón se oprimió con fuerza, rogando que tuvieran el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, ignorando por completo que esto destrozaría las vidas de quienes les rodeaban.

Aunque los sollozos de sus heridos corazones no eran suficientes para convencer a la razón a arriesgarse y al miedo de desaparecer.

En el instante en que se alejaron uno del otro y regresaron a la monotonía, una figura alta y delgada apareció frente a ellos, deteniendo el tiempo de forma absoluta y de tal manera que ninguno de ellos dos se percartó.

—¿Quién eres? — le cuestionó Rukia a aquella entidad que vestía completamente de negro y portaba una máscara blanca en su rosto.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se colocaba a la defensiva —Te has metido con el sujeto equivocado— advirtió.

El intruso se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder con una voz grave.

—¿Por qué siguen con esto? — preguntó, desconcertando a Ichigo y Rukia.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? — corearon ellos dos, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Aquel ente levantó su mano y con su dedo índice apuntó al pecho de sus objetivos —Su alma me ha llamado desde hace años, está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de parar esta tortura y lograr amar a su otra mitad— respondió.

La capitana y el shinigami sustituto se quedaron en silencio ante aquellas palabras que fueron como un balde de agua helada.

 _¿Acaso su anhelo era tan fuerte?_

 _¿O solo se trataba de un enemigo capaz de leer los corazones de los demás?_

—Tres historias, si consiguen que estas obtengan un final agradable. Yo cambiaré su realidad y podrán amarse sin temor alguno… pero si no lo logran, devoraré sus almas y toda su existencia desaparecerá junto a este mundo— mencionó la figura enmascarada.

 _Amarse…_

 _Esa palabra sonaba tan tentadora para ellos dos._

 _Y de ganar, ya no habría despedidas._

 _Ni sonrisas falsas._

 _Tampoco de besos incompletos._

 _Por fin descubrirían si aquellos sueños en donde se entregaban al otro eran capaces de equiparar a la realidad._

 _Dios, sonaba tan bien para ser verdad._

—¿Cuál es la garantía de que no intervendrás? — le cuestionó Ichigo con seriedad, mientras que Rukia se quedó en silencio.

—Dime lo que necesito para que confíes en mí y lo tendrás. Además, si quisiera devorar tu alma ya lo habría hecho, pero mi tarea es negociar con las almas que sean capaces de llamarme— aseguró la entidad con calma.

—Dame esta noche para pensarlo— dijeron Rukia e Ichigo a la par.

—Muy bien— respondió antes de desaparecer y regresar todo a la normalidad.

Ellos dos casi de inmediato regresaron a su rutina, pero poco a poco aquellas palabras comenzaron a resonar con mayor fuerza hasta que era imposible ignorarlas.

Pero la culpa no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a sus dos mejores piezas y con audacia les susurraba para intentar convencerles de que esta era una pésima idea.

 _Que serían egoístas por sacrificar a todos los demás por un sueño que no se atrevieron a realizar por miedo._

 _O la hipocresía de ese amor que decían profesar a su respectiva pareja o a sus hijos._

 _Y que lo mejor era aceptar lo que sucedió._

 _Rendirse a su destino._

 _Olvidar aquel corazón sollozando._

Ambos estaban a punto de caer en las palabras de la culpa y abandonar la idea de cambiar algo; pero como si aquella entidad les estuviera escuchando, hizo que el Kurosaki llamase a su compañera en lugar de Sado, a quien le preguntaría su nueva dirección.

—¿Ichigo? — preguntó Rukia un poco extrañada al responder la llamada.

El aludido se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos —Lo siento, me equivoqué de número— respondió.

Pero antes de que él pudiese colgar, Rukia habló —Hoy vi a un tipo extraño y el me aseguró que podría hacer cualquier cosa, ¿No crees que es descabellado? — dijo, en un intento de que su camarada hiciera una broma y le ayudase a calmarse.

—Yo también me lo encontré— comentó Ichigo.

Ellos dos se quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que Ichigo se armó de valor.

—¿Crees que sea lo correcto? — preguntó.

—No— respondió Rukia antes de sonreír con tristeza —Sería lo peor que podríamos hacerles a todos— agregó para soltar un pesado suspiro.

Ichigo se sorprendió de escucharla decir eso. Nunca había esperado que su camarada se rindiera y que utilizara ese tono de voz al mismo tiempo.

Y él no quería eso.

—… Rukia, no es como si pudiéramos seguir toda nuestra vida con esta mentira. Tarde o temprano cometeremos un error y quizá… quizá esa oportunidad no vuelva a repetirse— comentó un poco preocupado por ella.

—¡¿Y qué hay de Kazui e Ichika?! — le cuestionó Rukia algo molesta —¡¿Qué clase de padres seríamos si le hacemos eso a nuestros hijos?! De cambiar la historia, ellos dos… desaparecerían.

—¡No lo entiendes aun! — exclamó Ichigo para apretar la mandíbula, rezando para que nadie le hubiese escuchado, especialmente algunos de sus conocidos.

—¡Entonces dime que es lo que no entiendo!— respondió Rukia mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a su escritorio y hacia dudar a sus oficiales si era buena idea entrar y preguntar con quién estaba hablando.

—¡¿Qué pasaría si terminamos siendo amantes?!, ¡¿Crees que ellos lo tomarán bien?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y ya estoy harto de guardar mis sentimientos por ti! ¡A veces quisiera ser un bastardo para atreverme a convertirte en mi amante, Rukia!— dijo el Kurosaki con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza y desesperación, emociones que causaron que un par de lágrimas recorrieran su rostro en soledad, las cuales liberaron a su corazón de la prisión en que había sido confinado.

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que el corazón de Rukia se oprimiera, apagando aquella ira que solo era un disfraz de su miedo —¿Y si no conseguimos ganar? — preguntó.

—Entonces, nos despediremos con un último beso. Justo como debimos de haber hecho hace años… Hasta entonces, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ganar, aunque eso signifique crear más de un milagro en el camino— respondió Ichigo, dejándose guiar por su corazón.

—Está bien— comentó Rukia antes de sonreír ligeramente —Confiaré en tus palabras.

—Perfecto— dijo aquella entidad al aparecer frente a Ichigo y Rukia, quienes le miraron sorprendidos y con algo de temor.

Aquel ser sacó de su ropa un pequeño dado de color negro y lo lanzó hacia el cielo.

Al atraparlo dos números fueron mostrados: Seis y tres.

—Que comience el juego— agregó la entidad para que Ichigo y Rukia quedasen inconscientes de inmediato y que todo a su alrededor comenzara a convertirse en partículas de energía que fueron encerradas dentro de una pequeña esfera.

Cuando Ichigo despertó, se percató de que su amada shinigami estaba a escasos metros de él, dormida, pero antes de poder alegrarse se percató de que se encontraban en el antiguo Japón y que ninguno de los dos parecía tener sus habilidades de shinigami.

De pronto, unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse e Ichigo se levantó para colocarse a la defensiva y atacar al intruso cuando este entrase a la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada verde se mostró sorprendido al ver a Ichigo en posición de ataque.

—E-Espera, sé que es muy temprano pero el emperador Masamune-sama necesita su presencia, comandante Kurosaki— dijo un poco nervioso.

Ichigo se relajó y con cuidado se acercó al joven.

—Iré en breve…

—Tachibana Asuka— comentó el chico ante la mirada de Ichigo.

—Gracias por notificarme, Asuka-kun— dijo a modo de agradecimiento.

El aludido asintió y con calma comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que sus pies tocaran el pasillo se detuvo.

—Buena suerte con su juego, porque esta historia siempre tiene un final amargo… En la sala les he dejado todo preparado para que conozcan lo básico de este mundo— mencionó el joven para marcharse corriendo.

Ichigo al escucharlo se apresuró a despertar a Rukia.

 _Pues un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo._

 _Como si anunciara una desgracia._

 _Además… no eran los primeros que intentaban cambiar el destino de ese mundo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Y seguimos con esta historia ahora que encontré un día libre.** **Aunque ya sé que va a pasar en esta primera prueba fufufu.**

 **Por cierto, ya se acerca el live action con la vieja confiable primera saga ;D**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o hubiera IR canon y escasos huecos argumentales.**

* * *

Con delicadeza, el Kurosaki acarició la mejilla de Rukia hasta que ella se despertó.

—¿I-Ichigo? — preguntó Rukia con timidez, temiendo que se tratase de un sueño más.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, el juego ha empezado— fue la respuesta del Kurosaki.

De inmediato las memorias de aglomeraron en la mente de la capitana y la obligaron a levantarse de golpe para ver en donde se encontraban, solo para darse cuenta de que aquella habitación era completamente distinta a cualquiera que hubiese visto.

—¿Qué haremos? — dijo Rukia mientras se tallaba los ojos e intentaba despertarse por completo.

—Vino un chico, Asuka. Mencionó que en la sala dejó toda la información… Al parecer no somos los primeros en intentar cambiar esta historia— respondió Ichigo.

Rukia al escucharlo soltó un pequeño suspiro —Vamos.

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo en medio de un silencio proveniente de la incertidumbre, en un par de minutos llegaron a la sala en donde solo se encontraba una pequeña mesa para dos y sobre la cual se encontraba un pergamino de color negro.

Ichigo se apresuró a tomar el documento entre sus manos y con cuidado lo abrió, solo para leer lo siguiente:

 **Mundo: 00239**

 **Sujetos: Masamune Takato y Fang Ryo**

 **Ciclos cumplidos: 230**

 **Posiciones de los jugadores: Comandantes del ejército de la provincia de Aoi.**

 **Aliados: Tachibana Asuka.**

 **Tiempo restante: 4 días.**

Al terminar de leer la breve información, ninguno de los dos habló.

—Es muy poco tiempo— mencionó Ichigo antes de mirar a su amada —¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Seguir nuestros papeles, yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre dirigir a un escuadrón y deberás de ser creativo con tu ejército, además de los modales necesarios para tratar con alguien de la nobleza— respondió con seguridad, solo para ver una sonrisa de alivio venir de Ichigo —Ahora hay que prepararnos para iniciar nuestro día— agregó la capitana.

Después de alistarse y desayunar ligero, Ichigo escuchó atento todo lo que le decía la segunda al mando del clan Kuchiki.

—Regresaré en la tarde con todo lo que haya conseguido— dijo Ichigo.

—Yo haré lo mismo— respondió Rukia.

El Kurosaki al escucharla se sobresaltó ligeramente y su instinto protector apareció —Por favor cuídate— agregó con una suave sonrisa al saber de sobra que su amada no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Al salir de la residencia se encontró con Asuka, quien le esperaba calmado.

—Todos empiezan con ese ánimo— le advirtió el chico para comenzar a caminar —Yo te guiaré.

—Asuka-kun, ¿Puedes darme información sobre todos?— preguntó el Kurosaki.

—No es necesario, cada vez que un jugador aparece, todas las memorias de quienes viven aquí son adaptadas. Solo sígueles la corriente y descubrirás quienes son más cercanos a ti— fue la respuesta del joven.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio ante estas palabras, ahora tenía que concentrarse para lograr responder rápido a cualquier saludo y determinar si se trataba de un amigo o solo de una formalidad.

Los dos caminaron por varios caminos entre calles solitarias hasta llegar a la entrada de un gran palacio, quizá para que el Kurosaki no se encontrara con nadie y pudiese entrar en pánico.

—Ha llegado el comandante de la provincia de Aoi, abrid las puertas— dijo Asuka.

Enseguida las enormes puertas de color rojo y detalles dorados se abrieron, mostrando un gran jardín como recibimiento.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro antes de adentrarse con pasos seguros al interior, siendo seguido de Tachibana.

Pero a los pocos pasos pudo ver a una figura alta y delgada que portaba un kimono dorado y que en su cabeza portaba un objeto brillante, de inmediato hizo una reverencia al recordar sus clases de historia hace años.

—Comandante Kurosaki, ha llegado justo a tiempo— mencionó aquella silueta con una voz amable y suave.

—Usted lo ordenó, yo solo obedecí— fue la respuesta de Ichigo, mientras que Asuka permaneció en silencio absoluto y con una reverencia más marcada.

—Es suficiente, levanten la cabeza ante su emperador— dijo Takato, al ver que ellos dos obedecían, continuó —Kurosaki, a mi oficina. Tachibana puedes retirarte.

Asuka asintió y manteniéndose en silencio se marchó. Ichigo por su parte siguió al emperador por los largos pasillos del palacio, observando a algunos sirvientes que realizaban sus labores y posiblemente a sus compañeros quienes le miraban de forma disimulada.

En el momento en el que llegaron a la oficina del emperador, Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver que el lugar era un desorden.

—Masamune-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó el Kurosaki.

—¿Eh? — dijo el emperador antes de observar con más atención su alrededor —Esto es normal, solo son los papeles del evento de año nuevo que tendrá lugar en un par de días. Aunque necesito tu opinión sobre la provincia de Tori, ¿Crees que es buen momento para reiniciar nuestra diplomacia?

Con esa oración, Ichigo supo que era momento de obtener más información sobre la verdadera situación.

—D-Disculpe, pero desde que lo vi hoy he percibido que algo le está molestando. Si puedo hacer algo, no dude en pedirlo— insistió Ichigo.

El rostro del emperador ante aquellas palabras se ensombreció.

—Solo si eres capaz de encontrar algo que no existe puedes ayudarme— fue la respuesta de Masamune.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Takato soltó un pesado y largo suspiro —¿Sabes lo difícil que es amar a alguien que no puedes ver?

—Lo sé— dijo Ichigo, recordando los meses consecuentes a la perdida de sus poderes.

—¿Enserio? ¿No estas bromeando Kurosaki?— le cuestionó Masamune con seriedad.

—Puedo jurarlo— respondió con seguridad Ichigo antes de mirar a sus manos —Extrañar su calor, imaginar su sonrisa o desear con toda el alma poder tenerla enfrente y confesar todo pero al final… sabes que no tendrás el valor.

—¡Exacto! — exclamó Takato para tomar de los hombros a Ichigo —¡Eso es lo que siento por Ryo! Aunque… no la he visto más que en mis sueños.

Ichigo al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar un pequeño dato científico que había leído en la universidad —Dicen que en nuestros sueños aparecen personas que hemos visto, quizá ella está más cerca de lo que piensa, solo necesitamos buscar un poco más— comentó para notar que la mirada azulada de Masamune comenzaba a brillar.

—¡Podemos usar el evento de Año nuevo! Pero debo de ser inteligente, nadie puede saber que estoy buscándola o podrían intentar hacerle daño.

—¿Le parece si hacemos un evento para mostrar las habilidades de los comandantes y le incluimos? — sugirió el Kurosaki.

—Suena bien, pero recuerda que no todos tienen un buen manejo de la espada, los comandantes Aoyama y Naruki utilizan el arco— respondió el emperador antes de quedarse un momento en silencio —¿Te parece un baile en conjunto?

—¿Una coreografía? — dijo Ichigo antes de tragar saliva, pues estaba comenzando a meter la pata.

—Esa es una palabra extraña para llamarlo pero, creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero. Casi todos mis oficiales están casados y pienso que esa es una manera menos arrogante de mostrarme en público.

—Di-Dices que va a invitarla a bailar entre todo el público— comentó el Kurosaki con sorpresa y temor.

—Eso me gustaría, pero debo de verla antes y saber que va a estar presente… quizá deba de decírselo en el sueño de hoy y ver qué es lo que piensa— respondió Takato para soltar a Ichigo y comenzar a caminar en su oficina —Aun así, debo de hacer que parezca una coincidencia.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio ante los murmullos inentendibles de Takato, aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, pues lo que intentaba hacer el emperador era más difícil que recuperar sus poderes de shinigami.

Además… él era pésimo bailando, mucho menos esperaría tener que hacerlo para un emperador.

Solo esperaba que Rukia estuviera bien y que la suerte estuviera con ella y le permitiera encontrar a la mujer de los sueños de Masamune.

Y mientras el Kurosaki esperaba que Takato terminase su monologo, Rukia caminaba por la ciudad, escuchando ocasionalmente los saludos de cortesía, hasta que se encontró con Asuka.

—Buenos días, Kurosaki-sama— dijo el joven con una leve reverencia, provocando que Rukia se detuviera y le mirara sorprendida.

—H-Hola— respondió Rukia, pues aunque estuvo casada con Renji, nadie la llamó Abarai, simplemente se dirigían hacia ella como capitana Kuchiki, quizá por el temor que tenían los oficiales a su hermano o una petición de este para no tener que escuchar más de Renji cuando iba a entregar su papeleo.

Asuka sonrió —¿Ha encontrado algo que pueda ayudarle al comandante Ichigo? — preguntó.

—No.

—En ese caso debe de apresurarse, me gustaría que lleguen a la fase final de esto— dijo Asuka.

—¿Acaso eres un ayudante de aquel ente? — le preguntó Rukia, pues de ser así, podría obtener un poco de información extra.

Pero el chico negó —En una de las repeticiones morí y al reiniciarse esta línea del tiempo, me enteré de la verdad. Al principio creí que podría ayudar a liberar a todos de esta tortura pero… nadie fue capaz de vencer a la muerte, así que ahora simplemente me resigné— mencionó antes de soltar un suspiro —Si pierden y tienen suerte, él los devorará. De lo contrario, se volverán un mundo más de ese maldito dado que porta.

—Ayúdame a encontrarla.

—Eso no funcionará, ya lo han intentado cincuenta veces y termina igual— respondió para sonreír con tristeza—Pero si realmente quieren avanzar, es necesario centrarse en el emperador Masamune, él es quien está presionado por todos a su alrededor y debe apegarse a la imagen que tienen de un emperador.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio, de cierta manera era como si estuviera escuchando las normas de la nobleza.

—Bien, lo haremos— dijo la capitana —Él debe de saber que no ha sido el único cuya vida sea destrozada por seguir las ordenes de otros.

Ashura al escucharla no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba a uno de los jugadores decir algo así.

Usualmente quienes terminaban en ese mundo solo estaban por un amor imposible, pero al parecer Ichigo y Rukia eran más complejos.

Pero no quería crearse falsas esperanzas, pues ya había llorado en más de una ocasión al ver como aquella línea del tiempo se reiniciaba una y otra vez.

—Si necesita algo más, no dude en pedírmelo— comentó Asuka, intentando no sonar alegre o emocionado.

—En ese caso, necesito que me des el plano del palacio. Si esta época es la que creo, dudo que yo pueda entrar junto a Ichigo— respondió Rukia —Tal vez me infiltre en la noche.

—Como usted diga, Kurosaki-sama— dijo el joven.

Rukia sonrió al escuchar ese apellido, de cierta forma era agradable escuchar algo más que "Capitana Kuchiki".

En el momento en que la tarde arribó a la ciudad, Ichigo y Rukia se reencontraron.

Por una parte el Kurosaki estaba preocupado, pues debía de aprender a bailar de manera perfecta para el evento que sería en poco más de dos días, además de haber recibido una descripción burda de la amada de Masamune.

Asimismo, Rukia estaba repasando por undécima ocasión el mapa que Asuka había dibujado para ella.

—Rukia, tenemos problemas— dijo Ichigo al verla sentada en la sala, estudiando un pergamino.

—Hay que centrarnos en el emperador Masamune, él es quien más presión tiene— fue la respuesta de ella.

—V-Vale, pero en Año Nuevo debemos de bailar. Nuestro emperador desea invitar a su amada a bailar y nosotros seremos parte de una coreografía— respondió Ichigo.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Rukia.

—Mañana te llevaré al palacio, pero necesito practicar. Soy malo en esto de bailar, no importa que época sea, al final me confundo— confesó el Kurosaki.

Rukia tuvo que soltar un pesado suspiro antes de levantarse —Bien, entonces empecemos ahora.

—P-Pero aún no he almorzado nada.

—Eres un shinigami de élite, no creo que mueras por comer tarde— le reclamó Rukia para tomar la mano derecha de Ichigo —Solo sígueme y todo estará bien— agregó.

El Kurosaki asintió para colocar su mano izquierda en la cintura de Rukia, para sentir como ella tocaba con suavidad su pecho con la mano derecha debido a la diferencia de alturas.

La capitana al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero no dudó en dar un paso a la izquierda, solo para ser seguida por Ichigo, casi enseguida volvió a dar un paso hacia la derecha.

—¿Ves no es tan difícil? — dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay de las vueltas? En eso yo debo de guiarte— le respondió Ichigo aun preocupado.

—Entonces yo te seguiré a ti, como hicimos en Karakura cuando te enfrentabas a los hollow de bajo rango.

Ichigo suspiró al ver que ella no cambiaría de idea y sin más alternativa se preparó mentalmente para el ensayo, intentando recordar alguna música que pudiese ayudarle a guiarse, pero su mente seguía en blanco y el tiempo se agotaba.

 _Ahora solo le quedaba confiar en él mismo._

—Hagámoslo— dijo el Kurosaki.

Rukia sonrió para comenzar a guiar a Ichigo en un suave vaivén, esperando a que él decidiera seguir con el baile de práctica.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, esos eran los pasos que se repitieron tres veces antes de que el Kurosaki se aventurase a guiar a su amada shinigami. Aunque el miedo intentó apoderarse de él, la mirada de Rukia le ayudaba a calmarse.

Fue un paso a la izquierda e Ichigo soltó la cintura de Rukia y con su mano derecha la hizo girar una vez.

—Sabía que lo harías — dijo Rukia para reír de alegría.

Ichigo al escucharla deseo aprender más rápido, para que aquella felicidad de ella nunca se apagase y después de tragar un poco de saliva, el Kurosaki se aventuró a continuar bailando, sin importarle que su práctica se extendiera hasta media noche.

Ambos se detuvieron al sentirse agotados, pese a no haber progresado mucho, se sentían bastante alegres.

 _Quizá porque era la primera vez que bailaban juntos._

—Prepararé la cena, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi maestra de baile— dijo Ichigo con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo te ayudaré por este agradable rato, Ichigo— respondió Rukia para seguirle.

Y mientras preparaban un poco arroz, té y verduras.

—Sabes, es la primera vez que no peleamos por algo… Me agrada— comentó Ichigo.

—Estamos ocupados, si no fuera por eso seguramente ya hubiésemos encontrado algo para discutir— respondió Rukia —Aunque tampoco te he visto con el ceño fruncido el día de hoy.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros —Tal vez porque ya no debo de fingir que no te amo, aunque no dudo que en el palacio hubiese tenido el ceño fruncido ante los disparates del emperador Masamune.

—Cuando terminemos este juego, ¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría hacer? — le preguntó Rukia a su compañero.

—Proponente matrimonio— respondió sin dudar el Kurosaki para mirar hacia el techo —Cuando estaba en secundaria llegue a preguntarme como sería pedirle matrimonio a una chica y de forma inexplicable aparecías en mi mente… Demonios, soy un ridículo.

—Solo eres empalagoso— dijo Rukia antes de buscar un par de tazas de porcelana —Iré a preparar y servir el té — agregó, intentando que él no lograse ver su rostro sonrojado ante aquellas inocentes palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rayos, el aprender a dibujar mejor e intentar estudiar japones me quitan bastante tiempo XD**

 **Pero esta historia sigue... a paso de tortuga pero sigue, no planeo dejarla abandonada como otras más que tengo.**

 **Solo este y un capitulo más y avanzamos a la siguiente prueba en donde hay una pequeña sorpresa :D**

 **Nota que no tiene que ver con la historia y que pueden saltarse** **: En wattpad comenzaré a subir algunas de mis historias con una mejor edición y arreglando errores, huecos argumentales que pudieron pasarse, tal vez hasta termine alguna que dejé a medio camino o cosas nuevas. Estoy igual como Bordebergia.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o el Ichiruki sería oficial y ... _*_** _se escucha una larga lista de cambios que no son relevantes en esta historia *****_

* * *

Pero aquel momento de paz se desvaneció cuando se escucharon gritos desgarradores provenir de las cercanías.

—Rukia, yo tengo que marcharme— dijo Ichigo al levantarse, aunque por dentro deseaba que ella no quisiera acompañarlo.

El Kurosaki temía que ella pudiera morir.

—Lleva tu espada— fue la respuesta de Rukia para entregarle una katana cuya funda era de color blanco como la luna.

Ichigo tomó el arma y sin dudar salió de su residencia, solo para ver en la lejanía como el fuego se levantaba y rápidamente se extendía. Sin dudarlo se apresuró a llegar al origen, pero pronto se encontró con un grupo armado que aparentaban ser rebeldes.

—Comandante Kurosaki— dijo el que parecía ser su líder; un hombre alto de cabello azulado y ojos dorados que portaba un kimono blanco manchado de sangre.

—Lárguense o los mataré— respondió Ichigo con severidad, pues su prioridad era ir a ver si existía algún sobreviviente.

Pero el hombre de cabello azul rio —¿Dónde ha quedado su hosquedad que siempre le ha caracterizado? — preguntó antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto —Mátenlo, así el emperador será cosa fácil.

Ante sus palabras, el resto de rebeldes se lanzaron contra Ichigo.

Sin embargo la batalla sería corta ante la experiencia y agilidad del Kurosaki, quien optó por dejar a todos fuera de combate.

—No lo repetiré dos veces— sentenció Ichigo.

—¡Realmente el amor te ha cambiado! — se burló el hombre —¡Es por eso que nosotros seguimos vivos y en cualquier momento podríamos destrozar tu futuro en el momento en que seas más feliz!

Ichigo al escuchar aquellas palabras recordó a Yhwach y la rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior ante aquel temor que logró doblegarlo y obligarlo a vivir en el Mundo Humano, fingiendo que su vida como shinigami no se había vuelto más divertida que la de ser un simple estudiante.

Pero no iba a permitir que aquel recuerdo siguiera torturándolo, mucho menos a ser víctima de la burla de un hombre que no era capaz de comprender que estaba repitiendo una misma línea de tiempo como una marioneta.

—En ese caso… ¡No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes viva! — exclamó Ichigo para desenfundar su katana y atacar al líder rebelde, quien lo imitó.

Aquel hombre al sentir como las dos espadas chocaban con fuerza rio divertido, pero conforme la pelea se extendía se percató de que Ichigo dejaba de ser el comandante del emperador Masamune y comenzaba a pelear con rabia.

Y un pequeño recuerdo apareció en la mente del rebelde, en donde el comandante era un hombre distinto.

—¡Puedes verlo! ¡¿Verdad?! — le gritó Ichigo al notar una pizca de confusión en su enemigo.

Sin embargo, el Kurosaki no permitió a su oponente responder, pues su espada alcanzó a atravesar el pecho y provocó que el kimono blanco se tiñera de rojo.

—E-El sabio…— murmuró el hombre antes de toser sangre —A-Ayudar…— agregó para que segundos después su mirada perdiese el brillo.

Ichigo analizó aquellas palabras hasta que escuchó como uno de los rebeldes intentaba levantarse para escapar.

—Yo les di la oportunidad y ustedes la desperdiciaron— dijo Ichigo antes de quitar el cuerpo del rebelde de su katana.

El rebelde se levantó y comenzó a correr, solo para ser perseguido por el comandante Kurosaki, quien aún no terminaba de saciar su ira que había despertado de su letargo.

—N-No, p-por favor— murmuró el rebelde al verse acorralado entre las calles.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Hace algunos minutos intentaste matarme, lo natural es que me defienda además— una sonrisa tétrica apareció en el rostro de Ichigo —Esta sería una buena forma de liberar toda la rabia, resentimiento y dolor que he cargado por años.

—¡Lo siento, por favor perdone mi vida! — exclamó el rebelde antes de arrodillarse.

—Ya he perdonado vidas y he sido traicionado, he sido piadoso con mis enemigos y ellos se encargaron de destrozarme— respondió Ichigo para colocar la punta de su katana en el cuello del hombre.

—¡Ellos me obligaron a unirme hace años! ¡Pida lo que sea y yo se lo daré! ¡Incluso puede asesinarme mañana, pero hoy no! — dijo el hombre mientras intentaba no romper en llanto —No puedo morir hoy, no cuando debo de pedirle perdón en su aniversario— suplicó.

El Kurosaki después de escucharlo guardó su katana y le dio la espalda.

—Diré que has muerto en el fuego, así que apresúrate a tener otra identidad y no vuelvas a acercarte a ellos o te torturaré antes de matarte— dijo.

—¡Gracias comandante! ¡Y-Yo se lo pagaré! — exclamó el hombre antes de pasar corriendo a su lado, solo para desaparecer entre las calles.

Por su parte, Ichigo regresó a donde se encontraban los rebeldes, algunos de ellos apenas recuperaban la conciencia, otros seguían dormidos.

Aun así, ninguno de ellos podría vivir o aquel hombre podría estar en peligro.

Fue entonces que la katana se alzó hacia el cielo antes de arrebatar las vidas de los rebeldes.

Pronto apareció en su caballo el comandante Aoyama, quien tenía cabello grisáceo y mirada azulada.

—No hablaron ¿Verdad? — dijo Aoyama a lo que Ichigo negó.

—Preferían morir antes que delatar a otro, pero hubo uno que murió en el fuego— respondió El Kurosaki con calma, mientras guardaba su katana.

—Es normal con un fuego que estuvo a punto de perder el control, como sea, daré aviso a mis oficiales para que limpien todo. Aunque dudo que alguien extrañe a un bastardo rebelde— mencionó antes de mirar a su compañero —¿Pasa algo? Te noto distinto.

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, pero rápidamente creó una excusa —Solo me preguntaba porque quieren asesinar al emperador Masamune, siendo él alguien tan amable.

—Quizá es por todo lo que han hecho los consejeros, pues al final de cuentas es responsabilidad del emperador lo bien o mal que le vaya a nuestro reino. Aunque estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos sabe que Masamune-sama pasó toda su vida preparándose para terminar con el único heredero que se interponía entre él y el trono— respondió Aoyama antes de sonreír con arrogancia —¡Y por fortuna logró matar a ese bastardo de Ishikata! Si él hubiera llegado al trono, todo esto sería un baño de sangre solo por diversión— aseguró.

—¿Tan malvado era ese tal Ishikata?

—En efecto, era tanto su deseo por ver sangre derramada que terminó obligando a su hermano a matarlo con una daga… incluso hasta el día de hoy Masamune-sama se siente culpable por hacerlo y piensa que de esforzarse tal vez podría haberle dado un corazón a ese monstruo quien siempre negó tener uno… ¡¿No crees que eso es muy dulce de su parte?! ¡A veces pienso que nuestro emperador es demasiado amable!

—Creo que debería regresar a casa, seguramente Rukia se está preocupando— comentó Ichigo algo incómodo por las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Te llevo? — le ofreció Aoyama.

—Vale— respondió Ichigo, sabiendo que sería extraño negarse.

Aoyama sonrió antes de extenderle su mano para ayudarle a subir al caballo.

Y mientras iban de regreso a la residencia del Kurosaki, Rukia recibió la visita de aquel ente que les había convencido de jugar.

—¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó la capitana con seriedad.

—Vine a presentarme de forma adecuada— respondió para adoptar la apariencia de un chico de cabello negro, ojos rasgados y una sonrisa tan inquietante como la de Ichimaru Gin. Su vestimenta consistía en una larga gabardina gris, una camiseta y pantalón negro, además de unas botas de montaña rojas. —Sagisu Ryuichi, tercer hermano de la luna negra. El más misterioso de los seis… Aunque debo de admitir que me han sorprendido al crear una estrategia de la nada— dijo.

—No es necesario que finjas empatía, puedes irte— le advirtió Rukia, mostrando que no estaba de humor para escuchar halagos.

—Si logran mantener vivo al emperador y soportar la presión del consejo por el tiempo suficiente, puedo asegurarles que ganarán, pero ¿Serán los primeros en llegar? ¿O su lentitud los matará? — dijo Sagisu para reír divertido —Kuchiki Rukia, deberás de usar todo tu intelecto para vencer a esos hombres o sentenciarás a tu amado a la muerte— agregó, solo para sentir como el miedo comenzaba a crecer en el corazón de Rukia.

—¡Rukia! — gritó Ichigo a la distancia.

Ella por inercia volteó y cuando regresó la mirada hacia donde estaba Sagisu, él ya no estaba.

Momentos más tarde Ichigo entró a la residencia, pero de inmediato supo que algo sucedió mientras no estaba.

Sabiendo que Rukia no respondería, la abrazó.

—Tranquila, lo lograremos— le aseguró Ichigo, para sentir como ella correspondía con fuerza el abrazo —Si quieres no digas nada de lo que pasó, yo lo entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, cuando Ichigo sintió que era momento para ir a descansar, no dudó en cargar a Rukia para llevarla a su dormitorio.

—Siempre me he preguntado si me abrazarías a la hora de dormir— comentó Ichigo con una leve sonrisa.

Rukia sonrió al escucharlo —Lo haré — respondió más calmada.

Al día siguiente, ellos dos se levantaron temprano para asistir al palacio a ensayar; mientras caminaban parecía que un silencio agradable reinaría hasta llegar al enorme edificio, pero una figura delgada a la distancia hizo que Ichigo se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Rukia bastante extrañada.

—Creo que ella es a quien se refería el emperador— respondió el Kurosaki quien de forma disimulada apuntaba a una joven mujer que venía acompañada por un hombre.

—Trata de verla bien y le preguntas todo a Masamune-sama— comentó Rukia antes de percatarse de que aquella pareja les volteaba a ver.

Ichigo al darse cuenta se comenzó a sonrojar y por costumbre se rascó la nuca. Sin embargo, sabía que debía de provocar alguna reacción en su amada para lograr disimular y hacer que todo se viese natural.

—Rukia, me alegra haberte conocido. Ya no puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin que tú seas presente en ella— dijo el Kurosaki para ver como el rostro de Rukia comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y ella desviaba la mirada bastante avergonzada.

—I-Idiota!— murmuró la capitana avergonzada.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo fingió molestarse —Aun después de que trato de sonar meloso, ¡¿Tú me tratas de esa forma?! — respondió para acercarse al rostro de Rukia —¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que es hacer esto para mí?

Rukia no respondió, solo tomó de la muñeca a Ichigo y siguió su camino.

—Se lo creyeron— comentó Ichigo con una leve sonrisa.

—La próxima vez trata de no tomarme desprevenida— respondió Rukia quien lentamente dejaba de tener ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio, se percataron de que Asuka estaba esperándoles y que parecía no haber dormido nada.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó Ichigo.

El chico asintió antes de bostezar —Tuve que ayudar a levantar los escombros, pero hoy debo de ir con el comandante Aoyama, al parecer va a mandarme a entregar aquel mensaje a la última provincia antes de Año Nuevo… como siempre— dijo.

—Esperemos que esta se la última— comentó Ichigo para darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Asuka.

—Lo deseo con desesperación— confesó el chico para que las puertas del palacio se abrieran.

De nuevo, el emperador fue el primero en aparecer, solo que en esta ocasión se veía bastante nervioso.

—¡Finalmente llegan! — exclamó el soberano para tomar a Ichigo y Rukia de la muñeca, solo para llevárselos a uno de los patios del palacio que por alguna extraña razón estaba vacío.

—¿Somos los primeros en llegar Masamune-sama? — preguntó el Kurosaki.

—Sí, pero los llame antes que a los demás para decirles algo… ¡Ella aceptó venir! — dijo Masamune para sonreír —¡Incluso practicamos para que todo parezca normal! Aunque Ryo me confesó que es casada…

—Lo sentimos Masamune-sama— corearon los dos shinigamis con una leve reverencia.

Pero en lugar de escuchar un lamento, hubo una pequeña risa —¡¿A quién le importa si no podemos estar juntos?! ¡Al fin podré saber que mi sueño es real y no solo una fantasía! — exclamó Takato feliz.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras tan inocentes del emperador que se conformaba con saber que era correspondido y estaba seguro que durante la noche podía amar a aquella mujer que durante el día sería prohibida.

 _Y si lo comparaban con su situación, ellos estaban esperando a que apareciera una noche para amarse._

—Masamune-sama, ¿Podemos comenzar a practicar? Es lo único que podemos hacer por usted— dijo Rukia.

El aludido sonrió —¡Por supuesto!

Una hora más tarde llegaron el resto de oficiales junto a sus esposas. Todos ellos practicaron hasta entrada la noche, pues el día siguiente se llevaría la celebración de Año Nuevo y no tendrían tiempo suficiente para hacer otra práctica antes del evento.

Y cuando fue momento de retirarse, Ichigo le ofreció a Rukia llevarla en su espalda pero ella se negó.

—Mañana sabremos porque nadie ha logrado un final feliz en esta línea— comentó la capitana mientras caminaban con lentitud.

—Lo sé y me preocupa— respondió Ichigo.

—Entonces hay que prepararnos mentalmente para todo lo que pueda suceder, no podemos rendirnos aun— dijo Rukia a lo que Ichigo sonrió.

—Siempre logras regresarme la paz, ¿Te lo había dicho?

Rukia sonrió, aunque en su mente comenzaron a sonar las palabras de Sagisu.

 _Un error suyo y todo estaría acabado._


End file.
